


Distraction Techniques

by remuslives23



Series: Muse Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has some effective distraction techniques, both for Remus and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction Techniques

**Author's Note:**

> Written for help haiti Lightning Round. Missing scene from 'Muse' although you don't have to have read it to read this. : Slash.

Distraction Techniques

Remus stood under the warm spray of water, sighing happily as the tension in his shoulders eased under the soothing cascade. Sirius' moodiness today had been exhausting, but his partner's smile had returned – though somewhat dimmer than usual – after he and James smashed Lily's best serving plate whilst indulging in an apparently cathartic wrestling match on the kitchen floor of James and Lily's flat. Sirius' fears about his future career path, his anger over the denigrating remarks flung their way today, seemed to have eased, and Remus could feel his own anxieties and resentments lifting as well.

'Room for one more?'

Remus peered over his shoulder as Sirius pushed the shower curtain aside and stepped naked into the small cubicle. 'Barely,' he said with what he hoped was a welcoming smile. 'Feel free to get as close as you need to. As long as you don't try anything.'

Sirius smiled, but when Remus looked closely, he saw that some of the earlier shadows had returned to his lover's eyes. 'What if I _want_ to try something?' Sirius murmured, wrapping his arms around Remus' waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

He rolled his hips against Remus' buttocks and Remus felt the hard press of an already impressively erect cock. 'What if I wanted to shove you up against this wall and fuck you until you can't remember your name?'

A surge of blood rushed south and Remus felt his head spin with the force of his sudden arousal. 'I – ah – don't know if I'd... refuse...' His voice faltered and Remus closed his eyes as Sirius' hand strayed over his wet stomach, fingers combing through the tight curls sprinkled over his abdomen, '... such a t...tempting offer.'

He bit his lip, a curse slipping out on a breathless sigh as Sirius' palm curved around his balls, fingers squeezing and tugging expertly on the tightening sac. Sirius' wrist brushed over his swelling shaft and Remus whimpered a little at the light friction. Sirius buried his face in the crook of Remus' neck, his low groan sending tiny vibrations skittering along Remus' skin. Bracing himself with one hand pressed to the slippery tile wall, Remus rocked his hips back, moaning loudly when Sirius ground into him, his cock sliding tantilisingly between Remus' buttocks.

'Let me?' Sirius gasped out softly as he rocked his hips rhythmically against Remus. 'Please?'

Remus nodded without hesitation and Sirius' breath, loud and ragged in Remus' ear, hitched. He fumbled for the conditioner, knocking several bottles off the bath shelf before he closed his shaking fingers around the tube. 'This okay?' Sirius asked hoarsely, already thumbing the flip top up and awkwardly squeezing some out into his cupped palm one-handed.

Remus made a noise that he hoped Sirius would take as permission granted. He was unable to form any kind of coherent sentences due to the fact that Sirius chose that moment to move the hand that had been fondling Remus' balls, to his cock.

Sirius dropped the tube of conditioner and clenched his fist, the movement making the thick conditioner seep through his fingers with a wet-sounding squelch. Remus wrapped his hand around the one on his cock, stroking faster, firmer, as he bucked his body back into the slide of Sirius' cock against his sensitive hole then forward into the tight ring of Sirius' fingers. He moaned in complaint when Sirius shifted, the warmth of his body disappearing, then he swore softly as two fingers pressed relentlessly inside him.

'I can't wait,' Sirius said, voice cracking with need. He dropped a trail of biting kisses along the curve of Remus' neck then nipped firmly at his earlobe. His breath was coming hard and fast, loud in Remus' ear as Sirius dragged his tongue over the shell. 'Can you take me?'

It was less preparation than he was used to, but Sirius' urgency was palpable, the aura of lust radiating from his every pore and infecting Remus with the same desperate need. He shunted his hips back, bearing down hard on Sirius' scissoring fingers as he grunted, 'Do it.'

The fingers disappeared, but before Remus could utter an involuntary noise of complaint at the loss, something far thicker and so _hot_ was filling him, stretching him open so deliciously. Remus hissed at the _pleasurepain_ as the slide – eased by the makeshift lube – continued without pause or hesitation until he could feel Sirius' balls bounce lightly against his arse.

'God, you are so fucking tight,' Sirius whispered, breath catching at the top of each rapid inhalation. He circled his hips, trying to loosen the muscles of Remus' arse that were clenching so deliciously around him.

He pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses to Remus' nape, his grip tightening on Remus' cock. Remus whimpered and shoved his hips back. 'Get _on_ with it,' he rasped, feeling Sirius' guttural groan reverberate all the way down his spine to pool at the base.

Sirius' cock dragged along the walls of Remus' hole, creating an almost overwhelming friction. Remus whined softly, his forehead clunking onto the tiled wall, then Sirius snapped his hips and the angle was just perfect...

Remus made a strangled-sounding noise in his throat, his hand still guiding Sirius' in a frantic pace on his cock. Sirius withdrew once more then plunged deeply back into him, hitting Remus' prostate dead on. Pleasure spiked like electricity through Remus' body and his already uneven breathing dissolved into desperate pants as he tried to hang on for as long as possible.

'God, needed this,' Sirius whispered, sliding an arm over Remus' chest, fingers digging bruisingly into Remus' bicep as he slammed hard and fast into him. 'Need you s... so much.'

Remus' fingers scrabbled at the slick tile for support as his orgasm ripped through him, hitting him with an intensity that made his knees buckle. He cried out his completion, the garbled sound a combination of Sirius' name and several colourful curses.

Sirius let out a bellow, arm tightening around Remus' chest as he thrust erratically, his powerful release stealing his rhythm as indescribable pleasure exploded from every cell. He continued to rock into Remus, drawing out every ounce of bliss from his orgasm then, with a long, loud groan, he collapsed against Remus' back. Remus hissed softly as his water-warmed chest pressed against the cool tile then sighed happily as Sirius' warm, malleable body curled around him.

'You're bloody brilliant, Remus,' Sirius murmured, lips sliding over Remus' damp skin. Sirius' breath tickled the back of Remus' neck and he squirmed a little, making Sirius groan as his spent cock slipped from Remus' body. 'I love you, you know that, right?'

Remus' brow creased lightly. 'Of course I do. I love you, too,' he said softly, sensing that whatever had been gnawing at Sirius all day wasn't entirely dealt with yet. He reached back, embracing Sirius awkwardly. 'Are you... are you feeling a little better now?'

Sirius hesitated then nodded, dropping a kiss at the top of Remus' knobbly spine before moving away, turning Remus to face him. 'You make me feel so good,' he whispered, slipping his arms around Remus waist then kissing him so gently that tears stung Remus' eyes.

'Are you okay, Sirius?' he asked tentatively, and Sirius nodded again, resting his forehead against Remus'.

'Yep,' he said, with a forced-looking smile. 'I don't want to go to bed yet, though. Can we go out?' He drew back, a brighter smile easing some of the tension in his face. 'Let's go to a club! We can dance until we're all sweaty and hard and then, when we just can't wait anymore, you'll bend me over the toilet...'

'I am _not_ fucking you in those filthy toilets,' Remus objected, but Sirius just laughed and kissed him on the tip of his nose before slapping his arse lightly.

'We'll see, Remus,' he said, smugly. 'We'll see.'

_fin._


End file.
